While sport fishing, certain species are best caught while trolling at a very slow speed. In the prior art, many types of motors exist for moving fishing boats at varying speeds. However, fishermen using such motors on their boats have encountered two significant problems in attempting to troll. First, many of the motors tend to move the boats too quickly through the water. Second, when the boat is moving at a desired slow speed, it is often very difficult to steer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,580 issued on Mar. 25, 1986 to Diffely, Sr. attempts to address the first of the problems listed above. This patent describes the need for a trolling attachment to reduce the speed of the boat even when the boat is idling. This patent discloses an arrangement which incorporates a pair of flaps attached to the rear of the boat which can be raised and lowered in unison by a handle attached to the flaps. When in their lowered position, these flaps are below the lowermost portion of the boat, penetrating the water and acting as a brake.
Similarly, U. S. Pat. No. 3,763,812 which issued on Oct. 9, 1973 to Rowe discloses the use of vertically slidable trolling boards which can be raised or lowered manually. When in their lowered position the trolling boards extend below the lowermost portion of the boat and into the water to act as a brake. The apparatus shown in the Diffely, Sr. and Rowe Patents both suffer from the problem that they must be manually manipulated and do not automatically become non-functional when the boat is intentionally driven at above idle speeds. Further, the devices disclosed in these two patents do not aid steering of the boat.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,046,928 which issued on July 31, 1962 to Sherrill also discloses a pair of flaps located on the back of the boat. However, the Sherrill Patent is concerned with trim tabs for the boat and these tabs are not intended to be used as a trolling brake. Instead, they are used such that when the boat is moving at an appreciatable speed, they balance the boat so that the boat does not list in one direction or the other because of the weight distribution of passengers in the boat. The trim tabs of Sherrill are raised and lowered hydraulically. Further, they are not associated with the steering feature of the boat and, therefore, are not involved in determining the turning radius of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,365 which issued on Mar. 15, 1960 to V. W. Moon is directed to a pair of flaps which are intended to act as a brake or drag on the boat. While the apparatus of the Moon Patent is spring loaded so that the apparatus will not hamper the operation of the boat in either the forward cruising operation or the reverse operation, it is, again, not in any way attached to the steering mechanism of the boat. It, therefore, does not aid in controlling the responsiveness of steering of the boat. Further, since the two flaps of the Moon design are integral with one another, it is impossible for one to be raised while the other is lowered or vice-versa.
In view of the foregoing, there is a real need in the art for automatic trolling flaps which not only control the speed of the boat when trolling, but also aid in controlling the attitude and steering of the boat. Further, there is a need for an apparatus which will not interfere with proper operation of the boat when it is desired to drive it at higher cruising speeds. The present invention provides an apparatus which performs these functions.